


Silena: who they are

by SimplePassion



Series: 1000 Ways to Tell the Stoll Brothers Apart and I Can Name You One [19]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Cabin 11 - Freeform, Gen, Insecurity, Low Self-Esteem, braiding, power explanation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplePassion/pseuds/SimplePassion
Summary: Annabeth might have the heart to be brutally honest all the time, but not she. No, she's much too chicken for that.A thousand ways to tell the Stoll Brothers apart and I can name you one. Silena - Superpowers





	Silena: who they are

 

**Silena — Superpowers**

Silena 11 - Travis 11 - Connor 10

— September —

Demigod.

Half god. Half human.

She. A half-blood. She has immortal blood flowing through her veins.

It all sounds like a fairy tale to be honest. Something her friends back home might make up. But no. This is real. The duffel bag in her hands is real. The harsh sun warming her bare arms is real. The man in the motorized wheelchair is real.

And her dad driving away, wheels skidding, is real.

“Ms. Beauregard,” Chiron says with a tired smile like he has seen this a thousand times. “Welcome to Camp Half Blood.”

* * *

 

—December 26th—

At the start of the school year, Silena was looking forward to a fun easy life as a 5th grader. Not once did she imagine she’d be here, in a magical camp with superpowered people and superpowered animals. She _couldn’t_ imagine it. All of the things around her used to be just stories in her textbook.

And now she’s one of them.

But she still feels like Silena Beauregard, an amazingly ordinary 5th grader with no outstanding talent.

She’s not super smart like Annabeth.

Or super creative like Travis and Connor.

Nor super charismatic like Luke even with his scary scar.

She’s… she’s just normal.

Even the other people in the cabin… Chris is very sneaky. Aeron is good with people. Millie is brilliant with computers. Chevette can sing like no other. And Holden is one with nature.

Then there’s Clarisse and how she’s good at every weapon, Lee and his skill for all instrument. Charlie and his remarkable crafts…

What does she have?

“What are you thinking about?”

Silena jolts and Annabeth leans her head back from where she sits cross-legged, back to her.

“You seem distracted.”

Silena shakes her head and smiles even though Annabeth can’t see it. She resumes carding through Annabeth’s golden strands with her fingertips, deftly parting it into three.

“I wasn't thinking of anything.”

“Hm.” Annabeth makes a noncommittal noise before rolling her head back again. “What braid are making?”

Silena nudges Annabeth’s head back to place. “Don’t move. Just a french braid.”

“Ah.”

She’d only ever did this once and it was back in 3rd grade but it’s like Janette is by her side, instructing her of the mechanism. Part into three. Fold Over. Draw more hair. Fold over. Draw more hair. Fold over.

‘ _Wow you’re a natural at this, Silena!’_ Janette used to say. Braiding. Buns. Styling. The right amount of time on the curling iron to get the perfect curl. It just all comes naturally to her.

“Hey, you know?” And Annabeth’s head rolls back again.

“Annabeth, don’t mo—”

“You made Travis and Connor sad.”

Silena’s fingers twitch and she lost a few strands from her index finger. “I did?”

“Yeah.” Annabeth nods, and the braids come entirely outdone. “When you lied about liking your presents.”

Their Christmas presents to her five days ago: a beautiful encyclopedia about horses and a cute snowman sweater. Both she really likes. Both she’ll treasure for the years to come.

“But I did like them!” Silena moves to sit in front of Annabeth, cross-legged. “I wasn’t lying. Why would they think I’m lying?”

Annabeth crosses her arms. “What did you say to them?”

“Um… I don’t remember. Uh, thank you so much. I love them both?”

“And did you?”

“Yes! of course!”

Annabeth lift an eyebrow and Silena cower a bit under her sharp eyes.

“I mean… I… already have the encyclopedia back home. And my friend brought me that same sweater last year, but I still meant it when I said I loved it!”

“No, you didn’t. It just made you miss home.”

Home. Where she has all her beautiful clothes that’s not just one color and soft bedspread that doesn’t smell and her own room where she doesn’t have to worry about snoring and normal friends. Her comforting, luxurious home. Silena bites her lips, shaking her head. “No, they abandoned me. I don’t care what—”

“Travis can detect lies with pinpoint accuracy, you know.”

“He can?” Silena whispers lowly. _Pin… point… accuracy?_ “How accurate is it?”

Annabeth nods. “It’s like a punch to the gut. The more intentional the lie, the stronger the punch. A white lie tickles. Fabrication feels like a pinch. Libel gives him tummy aches. And a lie to hide secrets sting. All of it is detected unconsciously when he asks a question. Lying to Travis is impossible.”

Silena blanches. So that’s why Travis laughed all of the sudden and why Connor’s smile faltered. “Well, what was I supposed to say? ‘Thanks, but I hate it?’”

“Exactly. Say it just like that.”

“But that’s so cruel!” Annabeth might have the heart to be honest all the time, but not her. She can’t. It’s unnecessarily insulting! Plus, she doesn’t really know them all that well. What if she just makes them angry? What if they never want to talk to her again?

Annabeth sighs and sweeps her hair up into a ponytail, tying it with the band around her wrist. “You’re too nice sometimes, Silena. Just wait till they prank you. They seriously don’t mind. But if you really want to lie… then just don’t answer Travis’ questions. If he asked how’s your day, divert his attention. You can literally say anything and he’ll follow along. And it’s only Travis with this ability. You can lie to Connor all you want and he wouldn’t know.”

Silena cheers. Leave it to Annabeth to know how to get around powers! But she wonders… if Connor doesn’t have the same ability then what does he have? “Does Connor have any special powers of his own?”

“I’m positive he has _some_ kind of ability, but I haven’t discovered it yet. Want to help?”

And she shakes her head. “No, not really, but I’ll be your personal cheerleader in this endeavor of yours! Go~ Annabeth!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can't wait for Avengers Endgame! 
> 
> Open to concrit.


End file.
